


Build a What?

by FrostheartPhoenix



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostheartPhoenix/pseuds/FrostheartPhoenix
Summary: Ignis is ten and going through a rough time. Cor’s not very experienced dealing with children so has no idea how to try and cheer him up. That is until one day Monica lets him know about Build a Buddy (Build a Bear) stores. Sounds simple enough right?
Relationships: Cor Leonis & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Build a What?

**Author's Note:**

> While writing Things Best Left Unsaid I mentioned a trip Ignis had with Cor to the Build a Buddy (Build a Bear) store. I didn't intend to write this but the idea just wouldn't leave me alone until I tried to put it into words. It wouldn't fit well there so decided just to post it separately. 
> 
> This is a stand alone so can be read without having to read Things Best Left Unsaid but for those who have/are reading this is just a nice little piece of fluff about Cor taking care of Ignis.

Of all the unexpected things Monica thought she might see in her lifetime, entering her office first thing in the morning, to find Cor crouched down levelling a death glare at a pink teddy bear in a summer dress was not one of them. He was so intense with his stare off that he had not even noticed Monica entering.

“It’s not one of the recruits Cor, it’s not going to fold under your glare.” Monica’s amusement only grew as in surprise Cor had startled and nearly fell backwards on his ass before he was able to right himself at the last second and stand up.

“Ah Monica, I had some paperwork sent over to you. I was hoping you could print it for me. My printers shot and I’m in a hurry.” Cor looked a little flustered but was trying to cover it with his usual stoicism. “It’s the forms for those personnel transfers to the wall.”

“Sure,” Monica shrugged “but you have to tell me why you were staring a hole in Pinkie as if he were a subject for interrogation.” She smirked.

“Pinkie?” Cor frowned.

“Yes, Pinkie.” Monica moved past Cor to sit at her desk and pick up the bear in question. “The bear that has some how managed to deserve one of your death glares.” She gave Cor a wave with its little paw and watched as his frown intensified at the little bear.

“I didn’t know you liked that sort of thing.” Cor shrugged “Never noticed it sitting on your desk before.”

“That’s because it’s not mine.” Monica laughed and put the bear back down on her desk. “Lisa, one of the girls in the typing pool, is going off on maternity leave. Pinkies’ a gift for her baby. As for me I wouldn’t say I’m against stuffed animals, it’s just not the sort of thing I’m interested in now that I’m an adult.”

Cor hmmed. “Did you have a lot of them when you were a kid?”

Monica cocked her head in amusement “I wouldn’t say I had a lot, but I did have one or two that I kept even when I became an adult because they held precious memories for me.” Even though the bear was placed back down on the desk Cor’s eyes kept drifting back to it. “What’s got you so interested in stuffed animals all of a sudden?”

“Nothing much.” Cor shrugged “So do all kids like’em?”

Monica guessed there had to be some reason for Cor’s sudden interest in stuffed animals but as always with Cor if he did not want to explain he would not. She would just answer his questions and keep an eye open to see if it led anywhere. “I guess it depends on the kid and the stuffed toy.”

Cor hummed again, “How did you know to pick this one for Lisa’s kid?”

Monica fired up the computer and signed in to find the personnel transfer requests that Cor had sent over. “I took a guess. Lisa is having a girl and it’s traditional to get baby girls pink things. Not everyone goes for pink for baby girls anymore but Lisa likes pink so I thought it would be a safe enough bet.”

Cor nodded “So would a boy usually get a blue one?”

“Sometimes, especially if it’s a baby and hasn’t had much chance to formulate likes and dislikes.” Monica swivelled around in her chair to put some fresh paper in the printer. “Although older kids tend to have their own favourites, moogles, chocobos, bears, ponies, even Gladio has that big stuffed behemoth.”

“He does, doesn’t he.” Cor scratched his stubble “How do you know if you’ll get the right one for the right kid?”

“Well, you usually don’t until the kids playing with it.” Monica shrugged. “Although if you’re that worried about it and the kids old enough you can always let them choose themselves.”

“That does sound easier.” Cor looked thoughtful.

“If you’re that worried about it just take the kid to the Build a Buddy store down at the mall.” Monica suggested as she printed off the completed forms Cor wanted. “They’ve got all sorts of animals and colours down there. Even different sizes and little outfits you can put them in.”

“Outfits? Why would a stuffed animal need clothes?” Cor shot a glare at Pinkie again.

Monica sighed and passed Cor the printed documents he wanted. “They don’t NEED clothes Cor, but the outfits can turn a bear into things like a princess or a doctor. Kids like to play make believe. It’s cute and fun.”

“Thanks for this Monica.” Cor took the documents and headed out of her office clearly still in deep thought about something.

“For printing those documents or for the talk on stuffed animals?” Monica called after him but never received an answer.

That afternoon Cor had made sure to clear all his paperwork and make sure he would be left alone for a couple of hours before heading up to Ignis’s room at the Citadel. He found Ignis sitting in a chair at his window reading a book on fairy stories. “Ignis, what are your reading there?”

Ignis looked up from his book and closed it as he headed for Cor and wrapped his arms around his hips. “Nothing, just a book on fairy stories. Noct likes fairy stories so I’m trying to learn more.”

Cor bent and lifted Ignis to sit on his hip. “Nice idea you have there but what do you like?”

Ignis wrapped his arms around Cor’s neck and put his head on his shoulder. “I like you and Noct.”

Cor chuckled as he had expected an answer along those lines. “Thank you Ignis but I meant what else do you like?”

Ignis was quiet as he toyed with the chain that Cor’s dog tags hung on around his neck as Cor moved to sit on the bed. “I like reading and doing puzzles.”

Cor had never spent much time in Ignis’s room until recently but as he looked around, he could see many books, puzzles, and educational projects for kids but a suspicious lack of toys in comparison to Noctis’s room.

“What do you think about stuffed animals?” Cor asked as he tried to catch Ignis’s eye.

Ignis continued to play with Cor’s chain for a while before he shrugged. “They’re nice but I don’t need one.”

Cor hummed “Why’s that?”

“Because when I am older, I’m going to be Noct’s advisor, so I’ll need to know lots of things. Reading will help me do that not toys.” Ignis’s reply was a mimic of someone older not that of a ten-year-old boy.

Cor huffed “Well that’s the biggest load of bull..” At the wide eyed look Ignis turned up at him Cor was just able to change his wording, “..oney I’ve ever heard so we’re going to fix it now. Go grab your coat and shoes.”

Ignis slid off his lap with a ‘Yes Marshall’ and within a matter of moments the two of them were walking hand in hand trough the Citadel. Cor still did not understand the importance of stuffed animals, but he was dammed sure Ignis was going to have one by the end of the day.

Twenty minuets later Cor stood holding Ignis’s hand outside the doors of the Insomnia Mall scanning the Malls map and shop listings for this ‘Build a Buddy’ shop Monica had mentioned. Since it was mid-week the mall was still busy but nowhere near as packed as it could have been if they had come at the weekend. Though it looked like it was busy enough to give Ignis pause as he stood as close to Cor’s side as possible, hand holding his tightly and his little eyes darting this way and that at the people bustling by them. Cor at times forgot how sheltered Noctis, Ignis and Gladio were growing up at the Citadel. What was just a normal everyday trip to him held new and sometimes scary experiences for them. He looked down at Ignis, “You doing alright?”

Ignis blinked for what could have been the first time in ages and turned up to look at Cor. “Yes Marsahll. Why are we here?”

Cor’s eyes finally found the store. It was located on the second floor and, as luck would have it, right near the entrance he had parked at. He slowly began to lead Ignis into the mall and in the direction of the escalators that would take them to the right floor. “Well… I’ve been lucky this last little while. I’ve been able to spend time with you easily but with my job that won’t always be the case.”

“I understand that Marshall.” Ignis pouted a little “I’m not a little kid I can look after myself… not that I don’t like spending time with you.”

Cor tried not to frown at that as he steered Ignis onto the escalator “I understand that Ignis. Still, I’d like you to be able to have a friend to talk to and hug even when I can’t be there. A buddy if you will.”

Ignis frowned up at Cor in confusion. “I don’t want another friend. Even then I don’t think you go to malls to find friends.”

Cor Stopped outside the Build a Buddy store and pointed it out to Ignis “Suppose it depends on the friend you’re looking for.”

Ignis remained silent as he followed Cor’s finger and then back to look at Cor. He did not say anything more but even for a ten-year-old his face looked sceptical.

“Come on you, in we go.” Cor led Ignis into the store and froze. For a kids’ store it all looked kind of morbid… even if it was sparkly. All throughout the store were barrels and displays filled what looked like lots and lots of stuffed animal carcasses devoid of any stuffing, racks upon racks of tiny clothing and a huge machine with a handle that had white cotton candy like fluff tumbling around in it, which Cor assumed was stuffing for the animals. There were also several sets of adults with kids and two bouncy looking shop staff in blue shirts.

As they both stood in the doorway feeling lost but for differing reasons, a bouncy twenty something year old girl popped up in front of them “Hi, Welcome to Build a Buddy my names Nicole can I help you with anything today?”

“Er… Yes, we’re here to find him a buddy.” Cor smiled politely and raised his hand holding Ignis’s to indicate exactly who the buddy was for.

“Aw aren’t you a cutie.” The girl who called herself Nicole kneeled, so she was closer to Ignis’s eye level. “What’s your name? Is this your first time in Build a Buddy?”

Ignis looked at Nicole and then up at Cor. He watched as Cor mouthed ‘play nice’ before turning to Nicole and answering politely. “Yes miss, I’m Ignis.”

“Your so polite.” She put out her hand for Ignis to hold “Well Ignis. Would you like me to show you around? Then you and your daddy can pick out and make your own special buddy.”

Before Cor had the chance to correct Nicole, Ignis the little shit, had smirked taken her hand with a ‘Yes Miss Nicole’ and had already waltzed off further into the store. Cor sighed and followed along behind them.

Cor listened closely to the basic principle of the store. Kids picked their favoured animal which was then taken over to the ‘magic machine’ where they were ‘packed full of love and cuddles’ until they were at the kids preferred squishiness. After that, the kid could pick out a little out fit so their new buddy could be something fun. Why any kid would want an octopus chef or a spiracorn princess was beyond him but if it made Ignis happy.

The look on Ignis’s face was priceless though. Most in the Citadel were used to dealing with Ignis so knew his preference when it came to speech. Nicole may have found the look on Ignis’s face to be wonder at the ‘love and cuddle’ stuffing machine, but Cor knew it was more from having to restrain himself from asking Nicole not to be so ridiculous as to refer to the stuffing machine as the ‘love and cuddles’ machine. Cor wished he could have taken a picture.

Nicole turned back to Cor and passed him Ignis’s hand again. “Well daddy little Ignis now knows what to do so I’ll leave you both to find his perfect buddy. If you need any help I’ll just be over there.”

Ignis waited until Nicole had made her way back over to the cashers desk before pushing up his little glasses and frowning up at Cor. “Can we go home yet? The longer I stay here the dumber I feel.”

Cor chuckled and lead Ignis over to a random display of bears in various colours “Come on she wasn’t that bad. How about this one?” Cor held up a fuzzy purple bear with yellow plastic eyes.

Ignis shook his head. “I don’t like bears. They should have eaten Goldie locks, not gave up their bed or porridge to a home invader. Even if it was a girl.”

“Ok no bears.” Cor wondered past any and all bear shapes. “What about a cat?” He picked up a blue and green patchwork cat with red eyes.

Ignis just huffed “Cat’s don’t come in those colours.”

Cor knew this could be difficult with Ignis’s need to always act so grown up, but he did not realise exactly how difficult it would be. “How about a dog or spiracorn?”

Ignis wrinkled his nose “They don’t look like proper dogs and Spiracorns aren’t cuddly. Why would you want to cuddle a spiracorn?”

Thirty minuets later Cor was beginning to feel like this had been a bad idea until he caught Ignis glancing at something at the far end of the store in the Halloween sale section. “See something you like?”

“Cor, what is that?” Ignis did not confirm if he liked it but his little hand pointed at a little hooded green figure sitting in between a Coeurl dressed as a witch and a chocobo that looked to be dressed as some kind of vampire.

Cor headed over to the display with Ignis. “What the green one?” he asked as he picked up the pre-stuffed Tonberry dressed in a little brown cloak with its signature lamp and knife. Ignis nodded so Cor handed him the stuffed Tonberry.

“It’s a Tonberry.” Cor was not sure exactly sure how much to share with Ignis about Tonberry’s. As this had been the first stuffed critter Ignis had shown any interest in Cor did not want to put him off. “It’s a little creature that comes out at night which is why it has a lamp. It’s also small so it carries a knife to defend itself.” ‘and murder random passers-by’ but Cor was not going to say that. “It looks small and defenceless but it’s a really good fighter with that knife.” Cor watched as Ignis turned the little Tonberry over in his hands, poked at its little snout and gave it’s tail and experimental wiggle.

Ignis looked up at Cor and then around the store before looking back down at the Tonberry. “We’re not leaving until I pick one, are we?” Ignis asked at last.

“Nope. I have to go away on a training exercise for a few days and I want you to have a buddy while I’m away.” Cor placed his hand on Ignis’s shoulder as he watched Ignis begin to chew his lip at the news.

Ignis continued to stare at the Tonberry and chew his lip for a few minuets before he put it back on the shelf and picked up a non-stuffed Tonberry. “Ok… can I have a Tonberry please.”

Cor smiled and picked Ignis up to rest on his hip “Course you can. Let’s go get it stuffed and we can head on home.”

Cor was scheduled to be away for a week on training exercises and had asked Monica to check in with Ignis while he was away. Monica did not mind one bit as Ignis was a lovely little boy and with Noctis injured he must be feeling lonely all on his own. She decided to pick up some cookies from her favourite bakery to share with him as well as a bottle of soda.

Monica found Ignis one afternoon under a tree in the garden, where Cor said he would likely be, reading a book. Ignis being found reading was not a strange occurrence but seeing him sitting reading with a stuffed Tonberry on his knee was. “Hi Ignis, Who’s your friend?” She called as she walked towards him.

“Afternoon Miss Elshett.” Ignis replied politely closing his book giving Monica a chance to get a better look at the Tonberry. On top of its usual brown cloak was a long, little black jacket with gold looking buttons. It almost looked like a Crowns Guard jacket. “This is Leo.”

“Leo?” Monica smiled as she sat down near Ignis and brought out the soda and cookies. “That’s a strange name for a Tonberry.” She offered the bag of cookies to Ignis so he could take one.

Ignis blushed as he took a cookie and fiddled with the buttons on Leo’s jacket. “I named him after a friend.”

Monica thought back on that strange conversation she had held with Cor about stuffed animals not long ago as she looked at the Tonberry named Leo. It was not too hard to guess that Ignis had named the Tonberry after Cor. She smiled softly to herself. Monica had always known Cor had a softer side to him she was just glad that now there was at least one other person who saw got to see it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not great at tagging so if you feel I have missed anything please let me know and I will add them.


End file.
